Baby fics
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: All my WickedFeather (Fenix and Zelena) baby oneshots will be going into here. I hope you enjoy them!
1. The First Kick

**I have a whole heap of pregnant, baby and toddler promotes I want to write so I am going to have them all under the one story on fanfic but they will be different fic's they will all most likely be involving my OC and Zelena. Some of them will more than likely line up other's might not I hope you enjoy them I do not own OUAT.**

Fenix is currently 6 months pregnant, she didn't know how to feel she was currently at work. She has been working for Regina now for quite some time Zelena wasn't too happy at first but after a while she got used to it. When Fenix first feel pregnant the first person to know was Ruby she could smell it apparently Fenix threaten she would turn her into a puppy permanently if she told anyone, and well since she is still a human she kept it a secret. Fenix wanted it to be a surprise so when she was lying in bed one night she turned over and look at the red head who was beside her.

"Hey Z" Fenix murmured slightly scared of how Zelena would react

"Yes beautiful" Zelena smiled, she noticed something was different about Fenix, she seemed more glower, she seemed to run out of not only energy but magic faster she was always sleeping or eating and she suspected something but she didn't want to bring it up just in case she was wrong and she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"I have something to tell you" Fenix said slightly confused and looked down, Zelena lifted Fenix's head up by her chin and gave her a quick peck on the lips before looking in Fenix's eyes.

"You can tell me anything my love" Zelena said softly

"I'm pregnant" Fenix whispered she was so scared to tell Zelena she wasn't sure how the red head would react.

"I thought so" Zelena said with a small smile Fenix looked at her confused

"I didn't cheat on you" Fenix said scared after a few minutes of silence

"I know, I am assuming you would be roughly, one and a half months along, am I correct" Zelena said in such a soft voice if Fenix wasn't this close she wouldn't off heard her.

"Yeah, I am guessing it was from _that_ night" Fenix blushed

"Oh I can guarantee it was for that night" Zelena smirked

"If I am current this is how that night went" Zelena purred as she did in fact show Fenix how that night went.

"What's got you all smiley over there" Fenix heard a voice she blinked a few times and shook her head back into reality

"Just the night I told Z about our little womb nugget" Fenix smiled as she place a hand over her baby bump. She thought she felt a kick Fenix at first freaked out but then it happened again,

"Fenix everything okay" Regina asked slightly worried, if anything were to happen to Fenix or that baby while she was at working Zelena would have her head.

"Yeah I think he/she just kicked for the first time" Fenix grinned it was the weirdest feeling but she couldn't help the smile that lit up face and the shine in her eyes. Before Regina could reply the doors swung open and another blonde and a red head walked through the door with bags

"Oh please tell me that is Regina's lasagne covered in peanut butter" Fenix groaned with a smile Emma just shook her head in disgust.

"You can have your weird arse food, I will just stick to my grilled cheese and onion rings" Emma said Fenix's went wide with a smile

"Oooo" Fenix grinned and waved her hand she now was currently also holding onion rings

"Here you go baby" Zelena laughed as she sat down Fenix's food in front of her Fenix looked up at Zelena like she was the world she gave Zelena a very passionate kiss and then dived into her food, Regina couldn't help smile. Her sister was finally happy and she was even starting her own family. She would soon have a beautiful niece of nephew to coddle and spoil.

"The baby kicked today" Fenix said looking at Zelena, Zelena bright blue eyes lit up even more she wasn't sure if that was possible.

"Really?" Zelena grinned and placed her hand on the stomach and Zelena to felt a kick, within seconds tears fell from Zelena's eyes which of course made Fenix cry, she blamed the hormones of course.

"That's our baby" Zelena said softly as she pulled Fenix onto her lap and started rubbing her stomach she rested her forehead against Fenix

"That our baby" Fenix whispered as she kissed the red head

"I can't wait to meet him or her" Zelena whispered

"Me either" Fenix whispered

"Why haven't you found out the gender yet?" Emma asked

"We want it to be a surprise we will find out, out our baby shower" Fenix said with a smile,

"You know what would be awesome" Regina mused

"What?" Fenix said with a raised eyebrow

"If you end up with twins a baby boy and a baby girl" Regina smiled Fenix looked over at Regina like she was crazy

"Yes, and If I do somehow end up with twins because you said that Regina I am going to feed my kids sugar and then let you baby sit them… at night" Fenix huffed, Zelena laughed because she could actually see her fiancé doing this

"Well you find out tomorrow don't you?" Regina grinned Fenix narrowed her eyes but her trace of thoughts went back her stomach as she did in did feel two sets of fit hitting her stomach.


	2. The Baby Shower

**2** **nd** **promote! I hope you enjoy. I do not own OUAT**

The baby shower was next month and well it was a big different than the usual baby showers, well the colours they choose were anyway Fenix had the house decorated in emerald green for girl and Yellow for boy, they indeed find out they were having twins. Regina laughed when she got told, and wanted to help out with the baby shower so the four of them was currently sitting at the mansion writing out invitations for some of the town's people.

"So the people who are invited are?" Emma said to clarify

"And they say I have a bad memory" Fenix muttered Zelena let out a small chuckle as did Regina.

"We have, Ruby, Belle, Ingrid, Snow, Maleficent, Lily, Regina, Emma, Mulan, Granny, Tink, Elsa, and Ariel" Zelena said reading off her list, once the invitations where written and sent out they started working out how they would reveal the babies. Regina and Emma where the only ones who knew what the genders where, Fenix was searching through Pinterest when she came across a few ideas.

"Who don't we do a paint run" Fenix said looking up

"A paint run what is that?" Zelena asked

"People have balloons of paint of the gender and they line up and we run through and they throw them at us and it will tell us what gender we are having" Fenix shrugged Zelena srunched up her nose slightly she really didn't want paint in her hair

"If not at us then we can do a white board" Fenix said noticing Zelena's face

"I don't mind the run, it's just what about" Zelena was starting

"You hair" Fenix muttered with an eye roll Zelena blushed

"I swear you sometimes love your then you do me" Fenix pouted, Zelena was about to reach out to grab her hand when Fenix got up,

"I am hungry and thirsty anyone else" Fenix said

"Yeah I am getting a bit hungry and thirsty" Emma grinned

"I can get it for you if you like" Emma said standing up, she sat right back down when Fenix glared at her… hard

"I am 6 months pregnant Emma not sick, not injured pregnant I am capable of getting food and drink for everyone" Fenix huffed

"You're right I am sorry" Emma said blushing Fenix sighed and ran a hand through her hair

"Sorry" Fenix said looking at her and Emma knew she meant it

"Hey, it's okay I know you are used to doing stuff on your own, I would be just as stubborn" Emma laughed Fenix smiled and went into the kitchen to grab Regina a coffee, Emma a hot coco with whipped cream and cinnamon, Zelena a tea and Fenix had apple juice. Fenix also started making some small sandwiches and getting cheese, crackers and some dips out when Zelena came in and wrapped her arms around Fenix's belly. Zelena gave Fenix a soft kiss on her neck, a place that Zelena knew was her weak spot Fenix closed her eyes briefly and let out a quite moan leaning back into the embrace.

"You know I love you and our little terrors more then my hair don't you" Zelena whispered as she leant her chin on Fenix's shoulder Fenix stopped what she was doing and turned around into the arms

"I know" Fenix sighed as Zelena gave her a kiss on the lips Fenix hummed in delight

"I will always love kissing you, you know that" Fenix murmured and kissed her fiancé again this time it got a bit more passionate, Zelena lifted Fenix put and put her on the kitchen counter, obviously away from the food because that wouldn't be sanitary now would it. Zelena ran her hand up Fenix's thigh who was almost panting, almost, Fenix sex hormones have sky rocketed not that Zelena minded at all she in fact has admitted several times she loves it. Both women totally forgot they had Regina and Emma in the house as they were too caught up in the moment Zelena smirked as he removed Fenix's wet panties only to realises how wet they were

"Already wet for me darling, how wicked" Zelena purred as she bit Fenix's bottom lip, Fenix let out a moan and grabbed Zelena by the hair and pulled her into a searing kiss, both tongues battling for dominance Zelena slipped her fingers into Fenix's wet core drawing a loud moan for the pregnant blonde. Regina and Emma could in fact hear what was happening and both where to embarrassed to say anything or interrupt them that and they don't want an angry pregnant women on their arses, they sat there trying to be quiet but when they heard Fenix screaming Zelena's name in a relaise did they nearly lose it. After Fenix came down from her high she relaxed into Zelena shoulder. She then froze

"Oh my god" Fenix whispered

"What?" Zelena asked stroking Fenix's hair

"Your sister and her girlfriend are in the next room" Fenix whispered Zelena just bursted out laughing which caused Fenix to huff.

"I thought you liked it when people either watched or listened" Zelena said giggling and giving Fenix a quick kiss before helping her down, Zelena waved her hand and the food was cold as was the drinks. Zelena carried the food in while Fenix grabbed the drinks

"I really hope you get lots of paint in your hair" Fenix said as she sat the drinks on the table

"Aw babe now that is just mean" Zelena fake pouted Fenix smirked but kissed the pout away and shrugged as she sat down.

"Okay so the gender reveal is going to be a paint run, Zelena and I wear white shirts and you 13 girls line up one each side and while we run through you throw the balloons at us" Fenix said with a nod,

"And little Miss Princess over here can use a magic spell over her hair if she is that worried about paint getting in it" Fenix said with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you wanting games?" Emma asked as she ate one of the sandwiches Fenix looked over at Zelena

"What do you think?" Fenix asked

"I don't know, it's" Zelena started but froze and cleared her throat

"We could play a few games?" Zelena nodded, the one thing she didn't want to do was piss off her fiancé… again. Fenix again went through Pinterest to find a few activates

"We could do Alphabet cards?" Fenix said

"What is that?" Regina asked

"Myself or Zelena, gets blank pieces of cardboard cut them up and write a letter in the corner and the 13 of you have to draw a picture to that letter, we can laminate it later" Fenix said

"I like that idea" Zelena smiled

"Oo what about that one" Zelena said pointing to one of the pictures

"The baby food test" Fenix said thinking

"Why not" Fenix shrugged and Regina wrote it down

"Is that when you take the labels off the baby food and you have to guess which one it is?" Emma says the name sounds familiar to her

"Yeah that is the one" Fenix nodded

"You could do the Mum or Dad quiz but change it to Mummy and Ma Quiz" Emma said looking at her phone

"What's that?" Fenix asked Emma handed over the phone. Fenix showed Zelena,

"I like that" Zelena laughed

"So are you going to use those questions?" Emma asked

"Yeah" Fenix nodded Regina waved her hand and 13 cards where beside her, she changed moustache and lips to a green apple for Zelena and for Fenix a rainbow heart Fenix raised her eyes up amusement and Regina just smirked

"Are you going to have prizes?" Emma asked

"More than like… Ooo scented candles Z we have to get some" Fenix said with a bright smile everyone looked at the blonde amused

"Ooo Lavender, Vanilla, Storm Watch, Ocean Breeze, Fairy Floss, Jelly Bean, Splash of Rain" Fenix said naming off a few as Fenix said each one Zelena waved her hand as Fenix said each candle and made them appear beside her when Fenix looked up and noticed the candles her eyes went bright and she smiled so big

"Baby you are the best" Fenix grinned as she gave her fiancé a big kiss Zelena couldn't help but smile

"I know" Zelena winked

"Okay so prizes I was thinking these" Fenix said and showed them a picture of small bottles of alcohol, some homemade bath bombs, and a vibrator.

"So 3 games and 3 prizes, I like" Emma laughed Fenix just winked

"We are missing an important part" Emma said Fenix look confused

"The cake" Emma smiled Fenix's eyes went wide

"How could I forget the cake, I am such an idiot" Fenix growled at herself and face palmed

"Hey don't do that" Zelena said grabbing Fenix's hand and kissing the palm.

Soon enough it was the day of the baby shower. Mal one the vibrator on the Mummy and Ma game, Regina won the vodka on the baby food game, and Snow won the bath bombs for the best drawings on the cards.

The cake was eaten and now it was the reveal, Fenix and Zelena were reading and waiting to run and they ran they go hit by both yellow and green paint that when the stopped hey looked at each-other and Fenix broke down crying happy tears of course as did Zelena

"A baby girl and boy" Fenix cried

"Theodore and Ivy" Zelena repeated

"Do you think one of them will have my eyes and or hair" Zelena asked

"Oh most defiantly" Fenix laughed and she laughed harder when she saw Zelena's hair

"Dear you have paint all in your hair" Fenix smiled

"Well it looks like you will just have to help me wash it out when I get home" Zelena purred and brought Fenix into a kiss, they heard wolf whistles in the background mainly from Emma, Ruby, Lily and Mal, the two women just shook their head and laughed. The babies could feel how happy their mothers where and started kicking

"Babe feel, they are kicking up a storm in here" Fenix grinned and grabbing Zelena's hand.

"I guess they can feel how happy you are" Mal smiled as she walked up to the happy couple and gave them a hug,

"I would love to stay and chat but I need a shower and, well put my present to use" Mal winked as she walked off Fenix chuckled behind her.

"We should probably let you two shower" Ruby winked as she left with Belle the only ones left where Regina and Emma they tided-up before leaving Fenix and Zelena to themselves, and Fenix did manage to get the paint out of Zelena's hair she worked her hands very thoroughly if you know what I mean.


End file.
